The Perfect Cure?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin is sick at home with a sore throat. Only Frankenstrike, a true doctor can help her.


**Request done for EmeraldMoonGreen! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Kristin was bored. Pretty bored to say the least. She sat bored and lonely in the library of the mansion. She already read several books and she was still bored. Not to mention her sore throat, it's been bugging her for days.

What could she do?

"Oh, Kristin..."

Kristin jumped and whirled around to see Frankenstrike grinning his devious smile. "Wanna help me with an experiment?"

Cassie gulped with wide eyes. "Uh, no thanks-" Cassie suddenly started coughing.

Frankenstrike's face softened. "Oh, your sore throat..." But being the genius scientist he is, he got an idea. "I know! I'll whip up a medicine to cure it!"

"You can do that?" Cassie asked.

"You bet," Frankenstrike scooped up his little friend and carried her to his lab. He set down gently on his examination table. "Now, you stay here and I'll work my magic."

And Frankenstrike got to work. He mixed various chemicals into different beakers and test tubes and turned on his Bunsen burner while Kristin watched in fascination. Frankenstrike may look scary with a laboratory that looked like the set of a horror movie, but he performed very composed and collected like any normal scientist, not like a mad whacko.

An hour or so later, the formula was ready. Frankenstrike poured his green colored concoction into a clean glass and gave it to Kristin. "Here, a few good sips of this and you'll be all better."

Kristin looked hesitant, but she took the glass and drank the formula. To her amazement, it tasted pretty good.

In an instant, Kristin felt her throat tingle. It kept tingling until she felt her throat healing. "Wow!" she gasped out loud. "I feel better!"

Frankenstrike chuckled. "But, there's just one little test I need to perform..." He grinned evilly as he loomed over the girl.

Kristin started to slowly move away. "Uh, I think I should-"

But Frankenstrike was too quick, he grabbed Kristin, pinned her down, and wigged his big finger into her stomach.

To Kristin's shock, it tickled! She started laughing, but how?! She wasn't ticklish on her stomach, just her neck only!

"Now, let's try...here!" Now Frankenstrike started tickling her underarms.

"EEK!" Kristin started laughing even more! "Hahahahahaha! Why does that tickle?!"

"But what about..." Then Frankenstrike tickled the one spot where she was always ticklish; her neck!

Kristin let out a big squeal before laughing out loud. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! STAHAHAHAHAP!" It was even more ticklish than normal!

Kristin wriggled around so hard, she accidentally elbowed Frankenstrike right in the face. He recoiled as he held his face in pain. Kristin saw her chance and jumped off the table. She started running out the lab and down the hallway.

Before she could run out the mansion in a panic, Rath caught her and lifted her up like she was a sack of feathers. "Whoa, what's the rush, Kristin?"

Snare-oh stepped out of the shadows. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"It's Frankenstrike!" said Kristin. "He gave me some kind of weird chemical and now I'm ticklish all over and not just my neck!"

The two aliens shared a look. Then turned to Kristin with sneaky smiles.

"Oh, really?" Snare-oh said.

"Ticklish all over, huh?" Rath said.

Kristin went pale. "Oh, no..."

Rath held Kristin down and the aliens started tickling all over her. She laughed and giggled as she flailed around like a fish, her sounds of ticklish torture rang through the whole house. Thankfully, the aliens knew when they've tickled someone too much, so they stopped in time. Then Rath picked up Kristin and took her to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Snare-oh was the first to apologize. "Sorry Sweet pea, sometimes we just can't help ourselves." He gave Kristin the water and she drank it happily.

Frankenstrike came into the kitchen. "It appears my formula was a success."

"What kind of formula was that?!" Kristin gasped out after a long sip.

"A formula that only cures throat issues, but aslso enhances responsive nerve endings. In other words, awakens the tickle spots in your body, Kristin!"

"Really...?"

"Yes, but it appears they only slightly tickle, but your neck is now twice as ticklish."

Kristin blinked. "Wow, science these days..."

"Well, at least you weren't bored, were you?" said Frankenstrike. "And your throat is all better."

"Yeah...it is!" Even with all that tickling and laughing, Kristin throat was still in perfect health.

"I was a little afraid about giving you this, I was a bit concerned about the side effects." Frankenstrike looked sad.

Kristin smiled. "It's okay, all I care about right now is that my throat feels much better now." She went over to Frankenstrike and gave him a kiss.

The alien monster blushed. "Aww..."

"Now, let's say we get some popcorn and see a movie?" Snare-oh suggested.

"Sounds great!" Rath said.

"Count us in!" said Kristin.

And so, the four friends gathered together and spend the rest of the day together. And Kristin learned that her friends were always there to brighten her day.

* * *

 **There's your story, Emerald! Hope you like it. Now I'm going to take a nice, long break from requests. I'm burnt out and need to reload my thinking juices. Hope you all understand and appreciate! Thank you!**


End file.
